


Make Love, Not War

by Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw



Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2021 [12]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Established Relationship, F/F, For Science!, Humor, Multi, Robot Sex, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:00:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29393745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw/pseuds/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw
Summary: Entrapta has a favor to ask of Adora, Catra, and Glimmer. But a fun favor!Pairing: Adora/Catra/GlimmerPrompt: Robot
Relationships: Adora/Catra/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2021 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141604
Kudos: 11
Collections: February Ficlet Challenge 2021: Apocalypse No





	Make Love, Not War

**Author's Note:**

> At least there are actually robots in this fandom! Unlike stars (at least for most of it) and acts of god.

It was nearly a year after the war when Entrapta sent them a message, requesting their help in testing a new robot. 

Naturally, Glimmer teleported Adora and Catra there at once, fully armed and ready to tussle. Call her paranoid, but Glimmer had decided that the two most likely outcomes were either: 1) Entrapta had designed a new weapon of war or 2) Entrapta had created some unstable form of tech which would need to be violently turned off. Either way, she was going in fully loaded for bear with a girlfriend in each hand.

“Aah! There you are!” Entrapta rubbed two hair tendrils together with delight. “I’ll go ahead leave the four of you alone - I understand most people like privacy - but be aware that I will be recording everything for science.” 

Adora coughed. “I’m sorry, four?”

“She means the robot,” Catra clarified. “I’m sorry, recording _what_ exactly?”

“Did you not get the attached user manual?” Entrapta looked from one shaking head to the other. 

“Maybe, uh, just the quick version?” Adora offered.

Entrapta nodded. “Okay, Jenna here is--” Catra could see the gears grind to a halt inside the lavender-haired head as she searched for words that the three of them would understand. “Jenna is a sex robot. A robot for having sex with. Specifically for female-bodied people.” Entrapta beamed. “That’s where the three of you come in! Maximum number of test subjects with the minimum amount of social awkwardness, according to my carefully calibrated algorithm.” She added before any of them could compliment her on her improved reading of social cues. 

Glimmer raised a hand. “If you don’t mind me asking...why did you build...Jenna?”

Entrapta’s eyes lit up. “I thought you’d never ask! You see, after periods of intense conflict or deprivation, people tend to indulge their...more hedonistic impulses. And...since I helped aggravate the war with the Horde _and_ since the physical rebuilding is well underway, that meant it was time to address the emotional rebuilding!” She paused and blinked at them. “I also thought my three friends would enjoy it.” She blushed, a little sheepish. “I am _very_ good at creating tech.”

Adora, who had largely been silent and red-faced, merely gaped. Catra, who had seen the depths of Entrapta’s resourcefulness while they had served in the Horde, purred with anticipation. For Glimmer, the latest few words caused something to click inside her head.

“Entrapta, when you said you would be recording our session for posterity...would there be a chance we could get a copy of that recording?” 

“I don’t see why not!” Entrapta waved to them from the door to the chamber. “That sounds like a yes to me, so have fun!” With that, she closed the door.

Adora finally broke the silence. “So, uh, just to clarify: she wants us to fuck a robot...on camera...for science?”

Glimmer nodded. Catra, meanwhile, had pulled up the specs on her pad. “Lubricant applicators...restraining arms...customizable phalluses?” She raised an eyebrow at Glimmer. “We may ruin you for Bow.”

“I’m, um, willing to take that chance,” the young queen replied, an effervescent blush running down her neck. “But we may have broken Adora.”

And, indeed, the Princess of Power’s mouth was still opening and closing slowly as she came to terms with Entrapta’s request. Finally: “So, uh, you guys are okay with this?” 

“C’mon, Adora,” Catra teased. “You’ve fought hundreds of bots before, and now one has you nervous?” 

“Catra!” Glimmer shooed her away from one hand. “Hey, it’s okay - you don’t have to do anything - we can just leave -”

Adora cut her off. “No, I mean, it sounds...exciting? Just going to take a little getting used to, that’s all.” She pulled her girlfriends into a tender hug. “Let’s start slow, okay?” 

“That works,” Catra purred, nuzzling against her.

“We’ve got all day,” Glimmer agreed, and leaned up to kiss Adora’s other cheek.


End file.
